This invention relates generally to the field of communications and, more particularly, to a system and method for selecting a compression algorithm according to an available bandwidth.
The public switched telephone network (PSTN) is a circuit-switched network that uses dedicated lines to communicate telephone calls. At a central office, a digital Class 5 switch receives analog telephone signals from a user, digitizes the analog telephone signals, and then multiplexes the digital signals over a network of circuit-switched backbone transport lines. An interexchange carrier (IXC) transports the call to a destination Local Access Transport Area (LATA), where it is handed to a local service provider and reconverted to an analog signal for delivery to a second user.
As the Internet has driven demand for greater bandwidth over data networks, new broadband technologies have emerged that allow the delivery of telephone calls using data packets communicated over broadband networks. Unfortunately, current solutions have been technology dependent, supporting only a single architecture and lacking the ability to adapt to dynamic conditions.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for selecting a compression algorithm according to an available bandwidth is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
In one embodiment, a gateway for communicating telecommunication information between a telecommunication network and customer premises equipment, includes a telecommunication interface, a management module, a compression module, and a packetization module. The telecommunication interface receives telecommunication information from the telecommunication network for communication to the customer premises equipment. The management module determines a bandwidth available to communicate the telecommunication information to the customer premises equipment and selects a compression algorithm according to the available bandwidth. The compression module compresses the telecommunication information using the selected compression algorithm, and the packetization module generates data packets for communicating the telecommunication information.
In another embodiment, a system for communicating telecommunication information between a telecommunication network and customer premises equipment, includes a gateway. The gateway receives telecommunication information from the telecommunication network for communication to the customer premises equipment. The gateway determines a bandwidth available to communicate the telecommunication information to the customer premises equipment and selects a compression algorithm according to the available bandwidth. The gateway compresses the telecommunication information using the selected compression algorithm and generates data packets for communicating the telecommunication information to the customer premises equipment.
The present invention provides a number of important technical advantages. Unlike previous systems and methods, a gateway selects a compression algorithm for compressing telecommunication information communicated with customer premises equipment according to an available bandwidth between the gateway and the customer premises equipment. The total bandwidth between the gateway and the customer premises equipment depends on static factors (such as the distance between the gateway and the customer premises) and dynamic factors (such as interference by environmental factors). By selecting a compression algorithm based on an available bandwidth, the gateway can take into account these static and dynamic factors, as well as the utilization of bandwidth by the customer premises equipment, to provide a higher level of service to users. For these and other readily apparent reasons, the present invention represents a significant advance over prior art systems and methods.